Secret Lover
by thepupper
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya terlalu mencintai Jongin, meski ia tahu. Dunia tidak akan pernah tahu.


**Secret Lover**

.

.

.

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo and mentions of others.

Genre: Sogfic, Hurts/Comfort, Fluff.

Length: Oneshot

Rate: PG +15

a/n: Hai hai, karena otp saya gak cuma chanbaek, saya mau coba bikin kaisoo, semoga suka ya karena ide ini saya dapet waktu dengerin lagunya Little Mix – Secret Lover Song part II. Kasih tau saya ya kalau ada cerita yang sama, karena ini pure ide saya, dan saya belum pernah baca cerita yang lain, selamat membaca! Ditunggu reviewnya, salam hangat, Mika!

.

.

.

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough_

Lelaki dengan kulit tan itu mengetuk pintu rumah seseorang dengan agak keras, kesal karena sudah 5 menit ia menunggu tak juga dibukakan. Hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah, kenop pintu itupun berputar dan muncul seorang namja mungil manis dengan mata bulatnya, tersenyum.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kesal sekali menunggu." Lelaki dengan kulit tan itu mengeluh sembari melangkah masuk. Lelaki mungil di belakangnya menutup pintu pelan kemudian menguncinya.

"Maaf, aku sedang memasak di dapur, dan tak mendengar suara pintu diketuk." Ucapnya jujur.

Jongin, – lelaki dengan kulit tan itu berbalik kemudian tersenyum kemudian memeluk lelaki mungilnya, ya, miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan lembut di telinga lelaki tersebut. Rona _pink_ terlihat di pipinya.

"A- Aku juga, sangat.." Ucapnya, memeluk pinggang itu erat seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_.."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu disaat seperti ini." Balas lelaki bernama Kyungsoo, – lelaki mungil yang tengah Jongin peluk.

"Baiklah, sayang, aku lapar, bagaimana jika aku mencoba masakanmu?" Ucap Jongin, terdengar seperti pertanyaan ataukah pernyataan?

Terkekeh kecil sebelum mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jongin dengan lembut ke arah dapur.

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat _pasta_ , apa kau suka?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apapun itu, asa buatanmu, aku akan selalu suka." Menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis di akhir ucapannya.

Rona _pink_ itu terlihat lagi di pipi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine_

Kyungsoo dengan malas berjalan menuju dapurnya, membuka pintu lemari pendinginnya dan menghembuskan nafas lemah. Kosong. Mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan menelfon Jongin.

"Halo Jongin–"

"Ya? Ada apa Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Suara perempuan.

"Ah, apa Jongin sedang bersamamu?" Tanyanya sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, kita baru saja sampai di rumahku, dia sedang di kamar mandi, ada yang ingin disampaikan?" Itu Krystal, **kekasih** Jongin.

"Tidak ada, ku kira ia ada di rumah aku ingin memintanya menemaniku berbelanja. Tapi tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri, terima kasih Krystal-ssi!" Ucapnya dengan cepat menyembunyikan suaranya yang mulai gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo _oppa_.. Kai, ini Kyungsoo." Suara Krystal terdengar agak jauh.

 _'_ _Matikan saja telfonnya, kembalikan sayang, jangan sentuh milikku.'_

Suara Jongin, suara yang sangat jelas memanggil seseorang lain dengan panggilan yang manis.

Bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, hangat.

"Kututup, terima kasih." Terburu-buru menutup sambungan telfonnya dan berjalan menuju sofanya di ruang tengah.

 _Well_ , siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya?

.

.

.

 _But I know this, we got a love that is homeless_

"Maaf, kita harus seperti ini." Mengelus pipi _chubby_ itu dengan lembut. Hangat.

Tersenyum manis memandang mata lelaki yang lebih tinggi di depannya.

"Aku tak apa, selama kau mencintaiku.."

Terpotong, menelan salivanya, kaku.

"Selama kau masih menginginkanku disampingmu, meski kau mencintai wanita lain.."

Menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan teduhnya, ada luka di matanya yang jujur.

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur, karena aku tahu, bahwa kau juga.."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menarik dagu lelaki mungil di hadapannya.

"Mencintaiku, iya _kan_?"

Mencium bibir tebal itu dengan lembut, menciumnya dengan pelan seolah ia adalah boneka porselen yang bisa hancur kapan saja saat kau tak sengaja menyenggolnya.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan erat.

"Jongin, katakan, kau mencintaiku, atau tidak?" Pertanyaan itu.

Mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Bodoh, tentu saja, aku mencintaimu."

Tersenyum meski menyadari ada cairan bening yang siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku pun, mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Do Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin bingung.

"Untuk.. Mencintaiku." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Memeluknya erat, mencium keningnya lembut.

"Kau adalah yang utama, Kyungsoo, sayang."

Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin, bahagia, dan juga sakit.

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, cintanya takkan mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hanya saja, dunia ini terlalu kejam.

.

.

.

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours_

"Jongin, pelan-pelan, aku lelah." Kyungsoo membawa barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Dan itu terlihat berat.

Jongin terkekeh kemudian membantunya membawakan satu kantung plastik yang terlihat lebih berat.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" Keluh Kyungsoo gemas. Jongin hanya memandangnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau lucu seperti pinguin, Kyungsoo." Jawabnya kemudian menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hey aku ini _hyung_ mu!"

"Aku tak peduli."

Senyuman itu, Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya.

Keduanya masih tetap berjalan, dan tanpa sengaja kedua punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin.

 _'_ _Maaf kita tidak bisa.'_

Kyungsoo harusnya tahu, bahwa mereka tidak bisa.

Tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayo, berlomba, siapa cepat dia yang menang!"

Jongin berlari.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Tertawa kembali, harus seperti ini.

Dan memang akan terus seperti ini.

[ Prom night, pesta perpisahan saat SHS ]

Memandang lelaki tinggi miliknya **berdansa** dengan wanita lain adalah hal yang sangat biasa untuk Kyungsoo. Dia hanya terlalu mencintainya.

Melihat Jongin **mencium** wanita lain adalah pemandangan yang sangat biasa juga untuk Kyungsoo. Baginya itu hanya bumbu dalam kisah percintaannya dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

"OY! KAI! PINDAH SAJA KE RUANG OLAHRAGA, JANGAN DI SINI!"

Itu Park Chanyeol yang baru saja berteriak.

Semuanya tertawa sesaat setelah Kai atau Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Krystal.

"Kami akan menyimpan itu untuk nanti."

Semuanya sudah terlalu biasa untuk Kyungsoo.

Menatap wajah Jongin dengan wajah yang datar. Melihat matanya sekilas.

 _'_ _Maaf'_

Tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala lagi.

 _'_ _Aku tak apa'_

.

.

.

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours_

"Sayang. Apa kau menyesal mencintaiku seperti ini?"

Menggeleng pelan sembari menarik tangan lelaki tinggi di depannya, menciumnya pelan.

"Aku tak pernah menyesel mencintaimu.."

Menaruh telapak tangan hangat itu di pipinya.

"Meski dunia tidak tahu, dan mereka tak perlu tahu."

Mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan telapak tangannya yang halus.

Jongin menatapnya, terdiam.

"Jongin, kau milikku kan?" Bertanya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Tentu, aku hanya milikmu, sayang."

"Selamanya?"

Memandang wajah itu dengan luka yang sama.

"Selamanya, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

Pukul 00:00 PM dan keduanya masih berada di luar. Tepatnya di halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo. Tertawa sembari mengejar satu sama lain. Memandang bintang-bintang di langit sembari duduk di beranda rumah Kyungsoo.

Malam adalah saat yang tepat mereka menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

"Jongin.."

Suara itu terdengar sangat pelan.

"Ya?"

Menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih memandang bintang-bintang.

"Saat kau mencium Krystal.."

Menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.

"Apa kau memikirkanku?"

Jongin terdiam, mengelus pipi _chubby_ yang mulai dingin itu dengan lembut seperti biasa.

"Bodoh, tentu saja, tidak ada yang lebih aku cinta selain Do Kyungsoo di dunia ini."

Mencubit pipi itu pelan.

Ayolah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keduanya memang terlihat cocok. Maksudmu sebagai adik dan kakak?

Mungkin?

Tapi keduanya tahu, mereka mempunyai rahasia yang semua orang tidak boleh tahu.

Dunia memang kejam dan juga tak kenal ampun.

"Sayang, aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

Itu Jongin.

"Ya? Katakan saja." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin.

Menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Jika suatu saat nanti, kita harus terpisah, apa kau masih mau mengenalku?"

Hening.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Idiot, tentu saja.."

"Bahkan saat kau melangsungkan pernikahan nanti.."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Yang tak mungkin denganku, aku akan tetap datang, Jongin."

Jongin memandangnya penuh luka.

"Karena aku tahu.." Terputus kembali.

"Membencimu sama saja dengan membenci diriku sendiri."

Menatap wajah itu lama, wajah lelaki mungil yang sangat ia cintai. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pelan dan mencium bibir tebal yang sangat ia sukai.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

"Sampai saat itu?"

"Ya.. Saat itu.."

.

.

.

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _Wish we could be like that_

"Kai, ayolah cepat! Kyungsoo _oppa_ sudah menunggu juga!" Krystal menggerutu sembari menarik lengan Jongin yang masih mengantuk.

"Iya, sayang, sebentar."

Kyungsoo di belakangnya hanya terkekeh, mereka memang lebih serasi, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu.

"Kau duluan saja ke mobil aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Krystal mengangguk kemudian menarik kopernya menuju mobil.

Membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang, ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku?"

"Tentu, selama kaupun baik-baik saja."

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya, Jongin?"

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mencintaimu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku juga, mencintaimu, Jongin."_**

a/n: HALLO! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Huhu maafkan ya kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi, saya sukanya memang yang genre begini. Semoga kalian suka, maafkan kalau ada typos. Mika sayang kalian! { P.S: Setelah ff ini saya akan post chanbaek, genrenya? Sst, rahasia! }


End file.
